1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera remote control system including a transmitter arranged at a remote position to transmit a light signal, such as an infrared ray signal, and a receiver arranged at the camera to receive said light signal to control a photographing operation of the camera, and, more particularly, it relates to a receiver of the camera remote control system which is arranged to generate a camera releasing signal after receiving the light signal, thereby effecting the photographing operation of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, camera remote control system have become widely used, for example, with the object of making a study of ecology of animals, birds or the like. The camera remote control system, as mentioned above, includes a transmitter arranged at a remote position to transmit a light signal, such as an infrared ray signal, and a receiver arranged at a camera to receive the light signal to control the operation of the camera. The receiver generates a camera releasing signal after receiving the light signal and controls the photographing operation of the camera. According to the conventional construction of the camera remote control system, the receiver is arranged to start its camera releasing operation immediately after it has received the light signal from the transmitter and, consequently, there is no time to effect a preparatory operation (such as autofocussing operation in case of auto-focus photographing, charging operation in case of electronic-flash photographing or the like) before starting the camera releasing operation. That is disadvantageous in practical use of the camera remote control system.